I'll Be Waiting
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: As we all know Prue and Andy have been together through everything. Here are a few moments to show you Prue and Andy’s undying love and friendship. Oneshot!


I've been working on this story for an extremely long time. It's basically a collection of a lot of important moments in Prue and Andy's lives and eventually afterlives. It's extremely long and choppy and I debated cutting it into two pieces but decided against it because I thought it would take away from it. If it is too long, just tell me and I'll cut it in two.

Title: I'll Be Waiting

Summary: As we all know Prue and Andy have been together through everything. Here are a few moments to show you Prue and Andy's undying love and friendship.

Patty held her newborn baby as she sat on the couch.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Victor asked.

"Perfect" Patty said smiling. "Did you call Annie and James?"

Victor nodded.

"They said they'd be over in a few minutes" Victor said.

"I want them to meet Prue" Patty said. "Who knows, maybe her and Andy will become friends?"

"Patty, Prue's only a week old" Victor said smiling. "And Andy's only two months"

"A mother can hope" Patty said.

The doorbell rang and the couple got up to answer it.

"Annie" Patty said smiling.

They hugged as best they could considering the two babies they were holding. Patty faced Prue towards the baby sleeping in Annie's arms.

"Prue, this is Andy" Patty said.

Prue opened her eyes for a second before closing them and falling asleep again. Patty and Annie laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ALMOST 1 YEAR LATER

"I can't believe it, Annie" Patty said. "She's not even one yet and she's walking"

"She's determined" Annie said. "Andy is in no hurry. Prue's going to be running circles around him before he walks"

"He's just cautious, you're lucky" Patty said. "Prue's a terror, she thinks she's invincible"

"Oh, she's adorable" Annie said.

They heard a loud squeal from Andy and turned around. Prue was trying to pull herself up with an end table that was wobbling.

"Prudence, no" Patty said running towards her.

She picked her up.

"Were you trying to tell us about Prue?" Annie asked Andy, who she had picked up.

Prue reached over, grabbed Andy's nose, and giggled.

"Andy, you've got a rough childhood ahead of you" Patty said laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 YEARS LATER (Prue and Andy are 6)

Prue glared at the crowd forming around her newest sister. Andy was standing beside her.

"I don't see what the big deal is" Prue said.

"Grown-ups always do this around babies" Andy said.

"I didn't even want another sister" Prue said crossing her arms. "Piper already copies me"

Andy shrugged.

"At least Dad stays around more now that Phoebe's here" Prue said. "But Grams doesn't like it"

After a few minutes of watching Prue got even angrier.

"Let's go" Prue said.

"Where?" Andy asked.

"I don't know…the park" Prue said. "Yeah, we'll go to the park"

"Don't we have to ask our parents?" Andy asked.

"No, they're too busy anyway" Prue said.

"But…"

"Fine, if you want to stay and watch my stupid sister, go ahead" Prue said.

She started towards the door.

"Prue, wait" Andy said following her.

They went out the front door without even being noticed. Prue started walking towards the park.

"I don't think we're supposed to do this" Andy said.

"Who cares?" Prue asked, still angry. "Everyone thinks Piper and Phoebe are so cute. Well I was cute before them"

"I'm not supposed to cross the street without my parents" Andy said.

"Don't be such a baby" Prue said.

She took Andy's hand, looked both ways, and dragged him across the street. They walked a little more before reaching the park. Andy was ready to stop when they entered the park but Prue just kept walking.

"Prue" Andy complained.

Prue kept hold of his hand to make him keep walking. Eventually Andy just looked at the ground, realizing no matter what he was going to get in trouble. Suddenly Prue stopped causing Andy to run into her.

"Andy, look" Prue said in awe.

"Yeah, it's a swing" Andy said, confused at why it was so special.

"Not just a swing, it's _our _swing" Prue said.

Prue went and sat down.

"Come on, Andy" Prue said.

Andy reluctantly went and sat on the swing.

"I don't get why you're so mad about having another sister" Andy said. "I would want one"

"Why would you want a sister?" Prue asked, disgusted.

"Cause their cool" Andy said. "You can play with them and they always like you"

Prue shrugged.

"I guess you're right…" Prue said. "But they're still annoying"

This time Andy shrugged.

"I guess we should go back" Prue said.

Andy got off the swing and held out his hand for Prue to take.

"Are you my bestest friend?" Prue asked.

"Why you askin' me?" Andy asked.

"Cause our teacher said bestest friends make you feel better and you make me feel better" Prue said. "Does that make you my bestest friend?"

"I guess if you want me to be" Andy said.

Prue took his hand and they walked back to the manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 YEAR LATER (Prue and Andy are 7)

Prue was at Andy's house, sitting on his big swing in his backyard.

"I don't think he's coming back this time" Prue said softly.

"You don't know that" Andy said.

"I woke up last night and I heard him and Grams yelling and then Mom was yelling and then the door slammed shut. When I woke up this morning Grams told me Mom was sleeping but really I think she was crying cause I heard her"

Prue started to cry when she said this.

"I don't want him to leave" Prue cried.

"Its okay, Prue" Andy said. "You still have me"

"But it's not fair" Prue said. "He said he wouldn't leave anymore. He told me that after he left the first time"

"Maybe he had to leave" Andy said.

"Nobody has to do anything, you always have a choice" Prue said.

Andy was quiet.

"If he broke his promise what's going to stop Mom from breaking hers?" Prue asked, sniffling.

"Just cause your daddy broke his doesn't mean anyone else is going to" Andy said. "Besides, I'll never break my promise"

"What's your promise?" Prue asked.

"I'll never leave you" Andy said. "And I'll be always be your best friend"

"Pinky swear?" Prue asked, holding out her pinky.

Andy took her pinky and shook it.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Prue asked.

"Maybe" Andy said, shrugging. "I know I couldn't leave you for very long"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 YEAR LATER (Prue and Andy are 8)

Prue sat on her bed in her room. Today was her mother's funeral…her mother. She would never get used her mother not being there when she woke up. She would never get used to the emptiness that her mother had left in not only the manor but in her heart to. But she couldn't cry; she couldn't show how much it hurt. She couldn't show how much it scared her when she woke up from that nightmare, the nightmare that would reoccur for the rest of her life. The one where she saw her mother die. Grams had gotten her up early that day. She told her to put on the black dress that had been laid out for her. After Prue got ready she was told to help Piper.

"Prue, did Mommy go on a trip?" Piper asked as Prue brushed Piper's hair.

"Kind of" Prue said. "But she went on the kind of trip where she's not coming back"

Prue noticed her sister's expression change to hurt and tears welled in her eyes.

"Its okay, Piper" Prue said.

"Why did Mommy leave us?" Piper asked. "First Daddy and now Mommy"

"Mommy didn't have a choice" Prue said. "But she hasn't really left us"

"But you said she went on a trip" Piper said, confused.

"She went to heaven" Prue said.

"Like Amy's dog?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded.

"So she is gone?" Piper asked starting to cry again.

"But she'll always be watching over us from heaven" Prue said.

"But I want her here!" Piper cried.

"So do I" Prue said. "But sometimes you just have to believe that she is here. Now we have to make Mommy proud so that she isn't so sad in heaven. So we have to get ready and behave for Grams"

Prue heard Phoebe start to cry from her room.

"Piper, go downstairs to the kitchen and have Grams get you breakfast" Prue said.

Piper nodded and walked out of the room. Prue went into her youngest sister's room and saw her crying in her crib.

"It's okay Pheebs" Prue said. "Don't cry"

Prue went over and struggled to open her sister's crib.

"Mommy?" Phoebe asked.

"Mommy's not here Phoebe" Prue said. "Grams and I are going to take care of you now"

Prue helped her sister out of her crib like she used to do with her mother. This time she was doing it alone. Phoebe held onto her sister's leg and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Are you hungry, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

Phoebe looked up at her sister but didn't respond. Prue took her sister's hand and helped her carefully down the steps. She took her sister into the kitchen to find her Grams. Instead she found Piper trying to climb onto the counter.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Prue asked.

"Gram's wasn't here to make me breakfast so I was gonna make Mommy proud and make my own" Piper said.

"Piper, Gram's will be here in a second to make you breakfast, now watch Phoebe for a minute" Prue said.

Prue tried to let go of Phoebe's hand but Phoebe wouldn't let her. The harder Prue tried, the more upset Phoebe became.

"Phoebe, I'll be right back" Prue said.

"Stay" Phoebe cried.

"I've got to go get Grams" Prue said. "I'll be right back"

Prue finally got Phoebe to let go and she went to find her Grams. She didn't find her on the first floor so she went upstairs. She saw her Grams in the doorway of her mother's room.

"Grams" Prue said, softly.

Grams quickly wiped her eyes and turned around.

"Yes, Prudence?" Grams asked.

"Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen" Prue said. "Piper's dressed but Phoebe just woke up. I told them you'd make them breakfast"

Penny nodded.

"Thank you" Grams said. "Now come along"

"I don't want breakfast" Prue said. "I'm not hungry"

Grams nodded.

"Neither am I" Grams said. "But we have to be strong, for your sisters"

Prue nodded and followed her Grams down the stairs. A few hours later she was back at the manor. Her mom's funeral had blurred by. People she didn't know were saying how sorry they were. Prue stuck by her sisters to make sure they didn't get too upset. Now she sat on the stairs watching people talk and eat. She saw Andy come up and sit next to her. She couldn't take it, she couldn't be strong anymore.

"I have to go" Prue said.

"Where?" Andy asked.

"Anywhere but here" Prue said, standing up.

She started towards the door.

"Prue, you should tell your Grams" Andy said.

Prue got out of the manor and started running. Andy followed after her, again. He knew where she would go, it was their spot. When she got to the swing she collapsed in sobs.

"It's…not…fair" she sobbed. "Why did she leave me? Why did she have to go?"

This time Andy had no reassuring words. This time he knew she just had to cry.

"She looked so scared" Prue sobbed. "I saw her, I saw her body and she looked scared"

Andy held on to Prue as she cried. He was only eight; he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"And now I'm supposed to protect Piper and Phoebe" Prue said, still crying. "I'm supposed to be strong"

Prue took in a deep breath and said words she hadn't said in two years.

"I want my mom" Prue sobbed. "I want my mom"

"Prue" Andy said softly. "You have your mom, just look in your heart"

Prue hugged Andy tighter. He knew girls were supposed to have cooties but he knew Prue hurt and since her mom wasn't there to make her feel better, it was his job now.

Prue's sobs suppressed to whimpers. Andy dug through the pocket of his new suit. He pulled out a crumpled up Kleenex and handed it to Prue.

"We should go back" Andy said. "We don't want your Grams to worry"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 ½ YEARS LATER (Prue and Andy are 11)

Prue and Andy were sitting on the swing in the backyard.

"Andy, what if we're not in the same classes?" Prue asked.

"We'll still see each other on the bus and at lunch" Andy said. "And I live right next door"

"I'll still miss you" Prue said.

It was quiet.

"Andy, do you ever wonder what it would be like to kiss someone?" Prue asked.

Andy shrugged.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know" Prue said. "Karen said that it must be fun because her parents do it all the time"

"So do mine" Andy said, scrunching his nose.

Prue shrugged.

"I don't think my parents ever did it" Prue said. "I don't know, I don't really remember"

"My mom says she does it cause she loves my dad" Andy said.

It was quiet again. Suddenly Prue leaned forward and pecked Andy on the lips. Then she quickly got up and ran into the house. Andy sat there for a second before getting up. He went into the manor and found Prue in the conservatory.

"What was that for?" Andy asked.

"I don't know" Prue said. "It's just, you're my best friend and you're a guy, so I thought maybe I should kiss you"

"Okay" Andy said, still confused.

It was quiet again.

"You aren't going to kiss me again, are you?" Andy asked.

Prue shook her head, disgusted, and they both sat on the couch.

"Hey, why don't we get Piper and Phoebe to play tag?" Prue asked.

"Sure" Andy said.

They ran off to play.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 YEARS LATER (Prue and Andy are 14, almost 15)

Andy sat on Prue's bed while he watched her pace.

"Andy, I don't know what I'm going to do" Prue said. "I mean, I've never been asked out before, but now that I've made the cheer squad…"

"I don't think you should go out with him" Andy said.

"Why?" Prue asked. "Don't you think I'm good enough?"

"I don't think he's good enough for you" Andy said. "You're smart, and beautiful, and nice, and talented. He's just some loser who only is popular because he can throw a football"

"You can throw a football" Prue said, with her eyebrow raised. "Are you not good enough for me?"

"Prue" Andy said, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Andy, are you blushing?" Prue asked.

"No, why would I be blushing?" Andy asked. "I'm not blushing"

"Fine, I believe you" Prue said.

It was quiet again.

"Andy, do you remember when we were twelve and I kissed you?" Prue asked.

Andy nodded.

"Do you…do you think…maybe we should try that again" Prue said.

Andy looked up.

"You…you want to kiss me?" Andy asked.

"Only if you want to kiss me" Prue said.

"Well…." Andy said. "I guess we can try it again"

"It's just practice" Prue said. "For when you get a girlfriend and I get a boyfriend"

"Right, it's just practice" Andy said.

Prue came closer to Andy. After a couple seconds of awkward movements, their lips met softly. A soft spark was felt between the two of them and they pulled apart.

"Did you feel that?" Prue asked, putting her fingers to her lips.

Andy nodded in shock. Before Prue knew it Andy had leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Don't go out with him, Prue" Andy said.

Prue smiled.

"Andy, if you're waiting for a perfect moment, this would be the time to say you like me" Prue said.

"Aren't we a little cocky?" Andy asked.

"No, I just know you well…"

Prue was cut off by another short peck on the lips.

"Andy…"

"Prue and Andy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage…"

"Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed.

Phoebe darted away from the door and Prue chased after her.

"Prue and Andy were kissing, Prue and Andy were kissing" Phoebe said as she ran through the house.

"Phoebe, shut up!" Prue shouted.

"Prudence!" Penny exclaimed. "Stop chasing your sister!"

Prue and Phoebe halted to a stop. While Grams wasn't watching, Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

"Now why were you chasing her?" Grams asked.

"She was in my room" Prue said.

"Was not" Phoebe said. "You were chasing me cause I saw you and Andy kissing"

"We were not kissing" Prue lied.

"Phoebe, go find Piper and play with her" Grams said. "Prudence, come with me"

Grams took Prue into her room.

"Now Prue, I've known this would come up since you've been getting older" Grams said. "And I'm afraid that if you and Andy are to be acting like this, you'll have some new rules to follow"

"Grams, can we talk about this later?" Prue asked. "Andy's in my room and he's probably wondering where I am"

"Fine" Grams said. "Go tell him to head home and come back here"

"He just got here" Prue complained.

"Prudence" Grams said. "I don't want any whining"

"Fine" Prue said, sulking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 ½ YEARS LATER (Prue and Andy are 16)

Prue twirled in front of the mirror while Piper watched. She was wearing a light blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. It had sequins sewed all over it. Her hair was in an up do with her bangs curled and framing her face.

"You look pretty" Piper said.

"Thanks" Prue said. "I feel like a princess"

"And you have the prince to match" Piper said, smiling.

Prue smiled too. The doorbell rang.

"I should get that before Grams interrogates him" Prue said. "See you later"

"Have fun" Piper said.

Prue hurried downstairs and saw Grams had already let Andy in. His parents were taking pictures. He looked up and saw Prue and immediately smiled. She hurried down the stairs.

"This, I believe, is for you" Andy said, holding out a corsage with blue flowers.

He put it on Prue's wrist. His mom snapped a few more pictures.

"Now you be good to her tonight" his dad said.

"And I want her home by eleven" Grams said.

Prue looked at her.

"No arguments" Grams said, firmly.

Andy took Prue's arm.

"Your limo awaits" Andy said.

They stepped outside and Prue saw Andy's broken down car and laughed.

"And what a fine limo it is" Prue said.

He opened the door for her and she sat inside. Then he got in the driver's seat. It was quiet as they started to drive.

"Andy, I don't want to go to Prom" Prue said.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked.

"Let's go somewhere else" Prue said. "Let's just rent a room for a little bit or something"

"I don't know; your Grams will kill me" Andy said.

"She doesn't have to know" Prue said.

Andy hesitated.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Andy asked.

"Turn left" Prue said.

He followed her directions and ended up at a Best Western. After getting the best room they could afford they settled in.

"So what do we do now?" Andy asked. "We have four hours"

"Let's just relax" Prue said.

Andy leaned back and Prue laid into his chest. He flipped on the TV. After a few seconds, Prue looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked; her smiling becoming infectious.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am" Prue said. "To have you"

"Same here" Andy said. "I mean, I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole world"

Prue smiled and kissed him. The kiss soon grew more passionate.

"Andy" Prue said, panting. "I'm ready"

"Prue?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

Prue nodded.

"We talked about it" Prue said. "And I know I'm ready. Are you?"

Andy nodded. He started to unzip the back of her dress.

La la la la la la la la la la la I'll leave this to all of your people's imagination La la la la la la la la la la I'm not old enough to write this kind of scene La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Okay, time to get back to the story La la la la la la la

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 YEAR LATER

Prue limped over and picked up a pebble. She had no one to go to. She couldn't go back to her house; she couldn't let Grams see her like this. Even if she and Andy were broken up…he was the only one who she could come to.

After throwing a few pebbles at the window, it finally opened up.

"Prue?" Andy asked.

"Andy…can I…can I come inside?" Prue asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll be right there" Andy said.

In a matter of seconds, Andy was opening the front door.

"Prue? What happened?" Andy asked.

"I…I messed up" Prue said, starting to cry.

Andy led Prue up to his room and shut the door. Prue sat down on his bed and started to sob. Andy took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. He could see she had a cut on her face and bruises on her arms. Her shirt was torn and she was shaking. After she quieted down Andy handed her a tissue. She looked away from him.

"Prue" he said softly.

"I went on a date with that guy…the one you always said was trouble" Prue said. "I don't know why…he seemed nice…I just wanted…I wanted to do something for once that Grams wouldn't approve of…So I snuck out and I went on a date with him…It was going fine, he was nice, but then…then he took me back to his place…and I knew it was wrong but I…and he…he started taking off my shirt…only it was more like he was ripping it off. I told him to stop, but he wasn't listening. When I tried to get up he shoved me back down. Then he…he started to kiss my neck…but I got up again. He got really angry and he pulled out a knife…and I freaked…finally I grabbed a lamp and I hit him with it, then I ran"

Prue started to cry again.

"I'm so scared" Prue said. "What did I do? I just…"

Prue started to sob so hard she could barely breathe.

"I can't tell Grams" Prue said. "I can't tell her how stupid I was"

"Prue, it wasn't your fault" Andy said. "You didn't know"

"I should've" Prue said. "You said he was a threat, Grams said he was a threat, everybody told me not to go out with him"

"Sometimes you just don't want to believe the worst in people" Andy said.

Prue put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I was a complete jerk to you and now I'm making you sit here and listen to my pity party" Prue said.

"No, I'm glad you came here" Andy said. "And I deserved to be treated like that"

"No, no you didn't, I didn't even give you a chance to explain" Prue said.

Andy stayed quiet.

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but do you think you'd ever take me back?" Prue asked.

"I think that I've been waiting for you to ask me that" Andy said.

"Really?" Prue asked.

Andy nodded.

"I've been miserable" Andy said. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Prue said.

Andy and Prue hugged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 YEAR LATER (Prue and Andy are 18)

Prue knocked on the door she had been knocking on for the last fourteen years. Andy's parents had told her a million times she didn't have to knock but she still did it every time. This time she was trying to ignore all the thoughts running through her head. She had just heard from one of Andy's friend he had been accepted to Portland University and that he would be leaving in two months. It didn't make sense, surely he would've told her, she was his girlfriend.

Andy opened the door. Instead of his usually cheerful smile, he had a serious look on his face. He stepped aside, motioning for Prue to come inside. They went up to his room and he took his usually spot on his bed.

"It's true, isn't it?" Prue asked.

Andy paused before nodding.

"Were you going to tell me?" Prue asked, trying not to show she was hurt.

"I just found out…I was trying to process it" Andy said.

Prue looked at him.

"So this is it?" Prue asked. "Eighteen years and it's all over?"

"Why does it have to be all over?" Andy asked. "We can still be together"  
"You know that's not true" Prue said. "I'll be here, you'll be in Portland"

"We can still see each other on weekends and talk on the phone" Andy said. "I don't want to lose you"

"I know" Prue said. "But that doesn't stop anything"

Andy looked hurt at this statement.

"I have to stay here and take care of my sisters and Grams" Prue said. "On top of that I have to get through college quick and find a job because…Gram's isn't going to be able to work soon. But I don't want you to have to work around all of that. Maybe this happened for a reason…maybe we weren't meant to stay together"

"I thought you'd at least want to try…"

"I do want to" Prue said. "But I can't"

They stared at each other for a second.

"Maybe a couple years from now we can try again" Prue said.

"I'll wait for you" Andy said.

"No…don't wait" Prue said. "Try to find someone else…but if you haven't in a couple years…we'll see"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 YEARS LATER

Prue opened the newspaper and glanced through the various engagements and weddings. She hadn't forgot what she had told him. Oh how tempted was she to call him. Things with Grams were getting worse though; Prue was holding a part time job and finishing college as quick as she could. Over time, she had lost touch with him. The last time they spoke was two years ago. Her heart longed to see him and hear his voice again.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain as she read the engagement in front of her. The parents of Susan Nicole Peters proudly announced the engagement of Susan Nicole to Andrew Michael Trudeau.

Prue felt tears well in her eyes. Was it true? Of course it was… it was right in front of her.

She had told him to find someone else…why did this hurt so much? God, she was so stupid, how could she really expect him to wait…he didn't deserve to have to wait.

Prue was so distracted she didn't notice her Grams walk in.

"Good morning, Prudence" Grams said.

"What?" Prue asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" Grams asked.

"What? Oh yeah…everything's fine" Prue said.

She folded up the newspaper.

"What time is your appointment?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 YEARS LATER

It finally happened. She had finally seen him again. To make it even better, he had asked her out. But she had to turn him down. Not just because of the family secret, but because of everything that had happened. She had stopped her wedding because of him. Sure, everyone had thought it was because of Phoebe, and it was…partly. The truth was; she was going to stop it before then. She couldn't marry Roger when all she could think about was Andy. She couldn't marry someone when she was in love with someone else.

Prue heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Andy" Prue said, surprised. "Hi"

"Hi" Andy said. "Listen, I think I kind of put you on the spot…asking you out and everything"

"No…it was fine" Prue said.

"Really?" Andy asked. "Then why'd you say no?"

"I didn't say no" Prue said.

"Really? Then it's a yes" Andy said.

"No…I'm mean yes…I mean I said I had to see if I had anything going" Prue said.

"Do you?" Andy asked.

Prue paused.

"We don't have to go out on a date per say, more of going out as friends" Andy said.

Prue remained quiet.

"I've missed you Prue" Andy said.

Prue smiled.

"Pick me up at seven?" Prue asked.

Andy smiled.

"Seven it is" Andy said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 YEAR LATER

Prue laid sobbing on the swing. She had just come from Andy's funeral and her world was coming to a crashing halt. The pain was unbearable, she couldn't breathe. How…how was she supposed to live without him? He broke his promise! He said he wouldn't leave her!

"I hate you!" Prue exclaimed. "I hate you! You're a liar! How could you leave! How could you leave me all alone?!?"

Prue pounded her fist on the swing. Why couldn't it have been her? Why couldn't she have died? It wasn't fair. How did anyone expect her to live anymore? No matter what he said, it was her fault. He died trying to save her, but in reality he had just as much killed her.

Suddenly a warm gust of air swept Prue's hair out of her face. Prue sat up quickly.

"Andy?" Prue asked.

In response the warmth swept around her. Dulling the pain of her aching heart.

"Andy, I miss you so much" Prue said. "Why'd you have to go?"

Then, Prue heard the voice she was longing to hear.

"I'll wait for you"

The same words he had said so many years ago. He'd wait for her. Prue wiped her eyes and stood up. If he could wait for her, she could wait for him. But if they were ever going to meet again, Prue had to keep living. And so she would. She would keep living and waiting for next three years.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 YEARS LATER IN THE AFTERLIFE

Prue opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by a bright white light. It had happened. She had died. The minute that energy ball had hit her; she knew it was her time. Her heart was filled with sadness at the loss of her sisters, but another part of her felt relieved. The waiting was over…it was time. Though it would be hard at first, she had never been away from her sisters, not there to protect them. But she had to trust what she had taught them would get them through this.

"Prue" a man said from behind her.

Prue turned around smiling.

"Andy" Prue said, happily.

"Hello Prue" Andy said, with his characteristic grin.

He wrapped Prue in a hug. Prue buried her head in his shoulder.

"I missed you so much" Prue sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay" Andy said.

Andy held her for a couple minutes.

"We're here now, this is what we've been waiting for" Andy said.

He wiped Prue's tears away with his fingers.

"My sisters…"

"They'll be fine" Andy said. "It'll take some time, but they'll be okay. After all, they've learned everything from you"

"The power of three…"

"All will be good in time" Andy said. "Trust me"

Prue paused and looked around. She was trying to adjust, but none of this felt real.

"It'll take a little getting used to" Andy said. "God knows it was hard for me"

Prue nodded.

"About that…"

"Prue, if you're wondering, that was me at the swing, you didn't hallucinate anything" Andy said. "I wasn't supposed to go…"

"I'm glad you did" Prue said.

"I'm glad I did too" Andy said.

Prue reached up and kissed Andy. It was soft at first but quickly grew passionate. Finally Prue pulled back.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to do that" Andy said.

"Well, what'd you expect? We've only been waiting for this our whole lives" Prue said.

Andy nodded and smiled. He took Prue's hand in his and they started to walk. After thirty years, they were ready. Ready to spend the rest of eternity together, ready to finally be at peace. As Prue entered the place she would be spending the rest of her afterlife, she turned to Andy.

"Andy…the wait…it was worth it" Prue said, smiling.

Andy laughed and pecked her on the cheek. And they finally got their happily ever after.

So I'm not sure if that was worth posting but I did. I'd like some feedback; I don't usually do oneshots so I'd like to know if this one's any good.


End file.
